I have finally found you
by waitingorleavingyou
Summary: this is my first and in here it's info about the main character, it's a love story of Ikuto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

Name: Nikaidou Hatsune. (Last name before name)

Age: 16 years old.

School year: 1st high school year.

Family: Nikkaidou Yuu (brother), Nikkaidou Hirokeno (father gone working for Easter with his partner Tsukyomi Aruto) and Nikkaidou Shekinah (mother gone with Hatsune's father).

BFFs: (known for years) Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadenshiko, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjou Kairi and Hotori Tadase. (will meet on the story) Mashiro Rima and Hinamori Amu, Hatsune and Amu will kinda fight along but they will be friends. (Bffs for life) Souma Kukkai and Hoshina/Tsukyomi Utau.

Physical description: Waist long, straight, reddish brown hair, 5'5 tall, 54 kilograms, same skin color as Utau, purple and small eyes.

Shugo Charas: Sakura (skilled in sports, gymnastics and all physical activities, catlike), Mizu (skilled in drawing, singing, dancing and all kind of arts,), Kasane (skilled in housekeeping, cooking and treating guests) and Suigintou (skilled in emotions, thoughts, treating people, has wings with black and white feathers).

Transformations and powers:

Flame (with Sakura) _red and gold corset with ribbons in the arms (in winter becomes a red and gold sweatshirt with little crystals on it), red skirt with gold sparkles, black leggings and gold ballerinas, gold fire insignia in the head (kinda like the Fire Lord in Avatar) gold necklace with red flame locket and also cat ears and tail._ Her powers are Fire Whip, Burning Flag (flags like the parade ones), Lighter Soul.

Wave (with Mizu) _long sleeve, navy blue shirt with white diamons on it, sky blue shorts, blue and lilac stripped leggings and cerulean boots, sky blue small bow with sparkles on her hair._ Her powers are Silky Paint, Colorful Ilusion and Showstopper Singing.

Flower (with Kasane) _3 quarters sleeve pink dress with waistband that has a fucsia flower brooch, fucsia leggings and pink shoes, rose on the left side of her hair and heart locket silver necklace. _Her powers are Beautiful Garden, Spring Spell and Amethyst Dream (sort of like Suiseseki's water attack in Rozen Maiden).

Spell (with Suigintou) _long sleeve purple dress with a thin black waistband, has silver sparkles and some lilac parts on the low part of the sleeves and the skirt, purple boots with pink roses on the tip, white leggings (but for all the legs), black headband with lilac ribbons and two purple stars on the end of each side and she has a brooch on the center of the dress (close to the heart) that has written in gold letters "I.T & H.N 4ever", (you know Ikuto Tsukyomi and Hatsune Nikkaidou forever) and she also has wings in her back with black and white feathers. _Her powers are Night Flames, Defending Feathers, Winged Shield and Light in Darkness.

She'll eventually have a transformation with all her charas (like Amu in Amulet Fortune) and she'll morph with other charas like Iru, Eru, Yoru and Musashi.

She has a special locket called the Star Locket, which key possesses Ikuto, in this story we'll find the true heir to the Dumpty Key. She can also purify X eggs.

Past: She's always been Utau's best friend and the only girl would ever let be Ikuto's girlfriend (they have a promise you'll know about) but Ikuto and her never started a official relationship, they were like a free. She has some problems with Easter and when she comes back, she sees Ikuto with Amu and it breaks her heart, which was already broken for hers and Ikuto's "breakup" , her parents' departure and her brother becoming evil, with this she develops a hidden X personality with different powers and becomes more attractive to Easter and she also becomes the prototype of Utau's and Miss Sanjo's proyect of the singing for X eggs (you'll see why), with this she has to keep a low profile until her middle school graduation when she decides to get her life back and that also means Ikuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Main Memories that still haunt me.**

Another day at home in this vacation season and I'm so bored. While my charas are playing around the living room, my bro Nikkaidou is so busy with his fiancée that I've got nobody to tease; I wonder how Kairi is doing with the two lovebirds at his home.

I wish I were with Utau right now but she is with Kukkai, so no place for single Bff, if only Ikuto were here, I'd be playing with Yoru or going out somewhere but he had another girl, I still remember the day I found out.

_**Flashback, two weeks ago.**_

Hatsune: Nikkaidou!

Nikkaidou: Yeah?

Hatsune: Can I go out now?

Nikkaidou: But you just got here.

Hatsune: But I wanna go around and see what I've been missing 'cause of Easter.

Nikkaidou: But be back soon, I'm taking to dinner little sis!

Hatsune: Bye bye!

How I've missed my beautiful town, suddenly everything was beautiful, probably because I haven't been here in a while but hopefully I'll see my friends and meet those new girls they talk so much about, Rima and Amu.

Also, I'd like to see Ikuto, Utau mentioned that he's back from his journey and I hope I can talk to him about what happened a few years ago.

No way! :O Ikuto is right across the street, I'm about to call him when I see something different, he's staring dumbly at another girl, calling her Amu-koi. No! This isn't real! Utau said…

Apparently, he forgot me over these months even though his messages and letters said other but it wouldn't be the first time he lied to me but Utau wouldn't, so from now, you Hinamori Amu are my rival for Ikuto's heart.

I came home running and I barely told Nikkaidou what had happened, he insisted that I deserved so much better like when I was with Kukkai, but even though I liked guys, I wouldn't love them like Ikuto but I was never his girlfriend.

_**Back to normal time.**_

I couldn't help it, soon I would start high school and since now middle school and high school are in the same building I would see them but according to Tadase, he and Amu had something and for her good they should.

Nikkaidou: Oi! Little sis!

Hatsune: Nani? (What)

Nikkaidou: Dinner's ready, I brought for you here, let's in your room.

Hatsune: (while chewing) Do I worry you so much?

Nikkaidou: You're not accepting it well.

Hatsune: Here we go again.

Nikkaidou: What do you want me to say? "Geez I can't wait til Ikuto is finally your boyfriend"

Hatsune: Just because you're happy doesn't mean I have to pretend I'm too.

Nikkaidou: I'm not asking you that, just don't be miserable.

Hatsune: Thanks for dinner, I'm gonna sleep, I've already taken my shower.

Nikkaidou: Fine, night sister.

Hatsune: Good night, brother.

I played a recorded file I kept in many things but I played it in my cellphone to start sleeping, it's the song Ikuto made for me when we had talked about our feelings and how we were 'cause of our families in Easter (Note: **it's the song Ikuto plays in violin **_**tsukiyo no violinist) **_and with that I drifted away into another dream of all my memories with him.

_**Dream.**_

_It starts first with Hatsune 6 years old, Ikuto 7 years old and Utau 5 years old._

Hatsune: Dad, why do we have to go?

Hirokeno: Hatsune, it's important.

Shekinah: Sweetie, we're going with our friends and job partners. Besides you could make friends now that you'll be attending elementary school.

Nikkaidou: What about me?

Shekinah: You too, sweetheart.

Hirokeno: We're here, be nice.

Aruto: Hiro! It's been time!

Hirokeno: I know, Aruto. How's the family?

Aruto: Great, they'll come here right now, speaking of that, these are your kids?

Hirokeno: Yes, this is Yuu, on middle school, and this is Hatsune, about to start elementary.

Nikkaidou and Hatsune: (bowing heads) Good afternoon.

Aruto: She'll get great with my kids, 5 and 7 years isn't that of much difference.

Kira (Ikuto's mom/ I don't know her real name): Shall we go to the living room for tea?

Aruto: Yes! Just let the kids be with Hatsune. Ikuto! Utau! Be outside!

Ikuto: Hai, hai. ( Hai means yeah).

In that instant I saw someone so unique I couldn't believe it was real, I had seen people's hair and eyes with many colors but none like this, midnight blue hair and eyes, it was unique (**Note: she doesn't like him yet, it's in another memory)**

Ikuto: Ohaiyo (Hello)

Hatsune: Ohaiyo.

Ikuto: So you're my dad's bff daughter?

Hatsune: Yes, Nikkaidou Hatsune.

Ikuto: Tsukyomi Ikuto, can I aski you something?

Hatsune: Sure.

Ikuto: Why are you staring at me?

Hatsune: Gomenasai (sorry). I've never seen anyone with blue hair and eyes like yours. It's a unique color.

Ikuto: Thanks, your purple eyes are cute.

He just said my eyes are cute? Well who can get guys? And how is it that I was becoming best friends with a guy? But a chirpy voice interrupted my thoughts.

Utau: Ikuto! What are you doing with this girl?

Hatsune: Nikkaidou Hatsune, pleasure to meet you.

Utau: Name's Utau and just so you know, Ikuto is mine so back off!

Hatsune: (whispering to Ikuto) she does know you are siblings, right?

Ikuto: She still doesn't get it.

We had been playing all afternoon and it was great being with Utau and Ikuto, but then suddenly I heard someone falling and I saw Utau on the ground, I felt bad for her, the look in her eyes was a complete disappointment, in this instant with all of my heart, I offered her my hand.

Utau: Why are you doing this?

Hatsune: Cause I know what you're feeling and I also know we can be great friends.

Utau: I've been thinking that all afternoon.

_That was the day I made with two best friends besides Kukkai._

_Next, Hatsune is eleven and Ikuto twelve, he is on sixth grade._

It has been years since I've known the Tsukyomi family, Utau is the best friend I could have asked for and Ikuto is always there for me, but now I've got to help him , he looks bothered and he won't tell me why but I know he's upset. (**Note: This is the day Hatsune starts to like Ikuto)**

Hatsune: Ikuto, can I ask you something?

Ikuto: You know you're the only one I trust.

Hatsune: Why are you upset?

Ikuto: Look, we're almost at your place.

Hatsune: Ikuto, I mean it, what is it?

Ikuto: …. My dad is leaving.

Hatsune: Why?

Ikuto: He says that he's loyal to Easter and I've heard your family is the next target, well your parents and your brother.

Hatsune: I know, they also want your sister, you and me.

Ikuto: Take away that sad face

In that instant, Ikuto held me in his arms and I felt my problems leave my life and I looked directly into his eyes, the same piercing midnight blue eyes of 5 years ago and for the first time, I felt.. Different, I felt blood rush into my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach, I felt that only Ikuto could protect me.

Ikuto: Hatsune, are you all right?

Hatsune: Yeah, just let go of me.

Ikuto: Noo.

Hatsune: Perv.

Ikuto: Say that again.

Hatsune: Perv.

Ikuto: Say that again and I won't let you go.

Hatsune: Perv.

_1 year later, Ikuto in middle school with Hatsune at a "middle school crew" party._

Dude 1: Oh yeah! New students' party!

Dude 2: Wait to start a new year!

Dude 3: But why is that sixth grader in here?

Dude 4: Don't you know she's the popular of elementary and she knows of parties, her parents leave alone with her brother and he throws cool parties, college guy.

I wasn't confortable at all, but Ikuto had invited, if only Utau had come…

Ikuto: Hatsune! Snap out of your thoughts.

Hatsune: Can I leave?

Ikuto: No, they want you to have an early iniciation.

Hatsune: Since when do I need an iniciation? I've had a lot with Nikkaidou.

Ikuto: You need one, besides I-I want you here (he blushes).

Hatsune: It's different, besides the only game is Truth or Dare and I don't wanna kiss any of these losers, besides I've already kissed you.

Even though I said it without feeling, that had been a great day, we kissed in his graduation day when I told him I would miss him in school, his lips were warm and soft and also it was our first kiss, yeah the first for both of us…

**Ikuto's POV.**

I remember that day, even though I didn't tell her my true feelings, I hoped today we could kiss but in front of everybody?

And I can't tell her my true feelings cause I'm not the right guy for her, not yet, but even though another girls would come, I know I'll be with Hatsune for the rest of my life.

Dude 3: Oi! Tsukyomi!

Dude 1: Time for truth or dare!

Ikuto: C'mon Hatsune.

As we sat, I saw how they stared, hadn't they seen cute girls before? But I couldn't blame them, Hatsune wasn't cute, she was beautiful.

And she did know about dares, she licked the floor, smelled a shoe, drink beer in one sip, what on Earth did Yuu taught her?

Dude 4: This kid thinks she's better than us.

Hatsune: I know I am and everybody in this party does too.

Dude 1: It's luck.

Hatsune: It's having an older brother.

Dude 3: Right, I have the ultimate dare.

Hatsune: Bring it.

Dude 2: Kiss Tsukyomi on the lips a long time.

Hatsune: Tha-that's so chi-childish.

Dude 3: Well, do it.

She looks nervous and I must admit, I'm too but I can't help to be also excited. We both stood up and she got closer, she blushed and I decided to comfort her as I placed my hand on her cheek.

Ikuto: (whispering) Hatsune, it's okay, just like that first time, okay?

**Hatsune's and Ikuto's POV (Ikuto's on italic letter)**

Well, it couldn't hurt. I got on tiptoes because he's taller than me and I placed my lips on his. The contact made almost melt and when I was about to get off, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_I could feel her, her skin, her scent, and her lips and before she could back down, I got her close to me and kissed with lots of passion and in that instant she kissed, I didn't want this moment to end._

_It was like _we were both

_Connected._

Connected.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed with much force like he was, we were one, at least for this instant he wanted, eventually we both needed air, so we separated.

**Hatsune's POV.**

Dude 1: Now, that's a kiss.

Hatsune: I'll be right back.

I went outside to breathe, but I couldn't help thinking that he wanted but who I am kidding? He'd never love me like I do, I'm just his sister to him, but the kiss wasn't just passion, it was love.

Ikuto: You mind if we go now?

Hatsune: Let's go.

Ikuto: You okay?

Hatsune: Fine.

Ikuto: Hatsu-chan, what's happening?

Could I tell him how I felt? How would he react? Would he feel the same way? We had already stopped and I decided to tell him the truth, so I turned around to see him.

Hatsune: Ikuto, I-I… I like you, well I love you.

I was just about to go off running when I felt his arms pull me to his chest as I heard him whisper "Do you love me?" and I said I do.

Ikuto: I love you too.

His kiss was just as passionate as the first one but this was sweet, like his lips had been made just for me, we pulled apart but we stayed hugged, then we went hand in hand home.

He left on my doorstep and kissed my forehead, the weird thing is that he said… "I'll ask you later to be my girlfriend cause it has to be perfect".

_Two years later, Hatsune is fourteen and Ikuto is fifteen, this is one year before Amu transfers to the city._

We had been kinda dating for the last couple of years but the whole world we were only a free, no matter how much time we spent together and even though we had kissed and tell each other a lot of stuff, we weren't officially dating and we weren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend.

Ikuto had other girlfriends and I dated other guys but we still had time to kiss and tell each other sweet things, but since the entrance of Nikkaidou to Easter, I was lonelier than ever and neither Ikuto's or mine parents were around and Ikuto had been forced to enter Easter, our world was getting bad and I was scared when Ikuto said I had to go to a walk with, that he was gonna tell me something important.

Ikuto: Hatsune, you know I care a lot about you.

Hatsune: Of course.

Ikuto: And that I would never do anything to hurt you.

Hatsune: Ikuto, you're scaring me, what's going on?

Ikuto: I'm gonna have to leave you.

Hatsune: What?

Ikuto: Easter's on my heels and they'll hurt you if they we're together.

Hatsune: But.. We aren't.

Ikuto: Not officially but with Nikkaidou inside, they'll hurt you, I may have to move out of town or keep a low profile.

Hatsune: Ikuto, you can't leave!

Ikuto: I'm sorry.

He gave a last kiss to my forehead and then he went away from my life, then my life became a nightmare, my brother insisted on getting me to Easter, I was forced to become a prototype to some projects (Utau's singing and Ikuto's Death Rebel transformation) and without him, I just couldn't stand my life, I had friends but I had to be in low profile, I vaguely talked to Utau and Kukkai until now.

I just hope tomorrow at church can calm me down for Monday at school where I'll see Ikuto again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises.**

I heard the alarm set off and I woke up angry and confused, angry cause I had let myself dream again of Ikuto and confused cause I remembered that weird spell that happened 3 nights ago.

It was some weird voce that said that I'll be with Ikuto some day, that I'll find the true heir to the Dumpty Key, that Kukkai and Utau will attend together their last middle school year, that Yaya and Kairi were so smart and that's why their starting high school so early.

That had been 3 days ago and it bothered, good thing it was Sunday today which means I get to go again to our new Christian church, finally cause the other was full and I get to be with all the people I like, so we got up early today.

Nikkaidou: Morning, sunshine.

Hatsune: Morning, bro.

Nikkaidou: You seem in a better mood.

Hatsune: I slept well. And all that breakfast?

Nikkaidou: (in-love face) Yukari's coming! And also Kairi.

Hatsune: Good, presi is coming.

Nikkaidou: You get to see your friends.

Hatsune: Hey, speaking of that, you mind if I go walking to Kukkai's house? I told Utau I'd meet her there, so we go all together.

Nikkaidou: Sure but you take Kairi.

Hatsune: Of course! Kiddy king and Yaya will have a flip when they find out Kairi's gonna move to town.

Finally they arrived and while my brother and his fiancée stared at each other sheepishly which obviously bothered me all that lovely-dovey crap, I talked with Kairi about him starting middle school one year early cause of his super grades and me starting high school.

Hatsune: We'll leave now.

Nikkaidou: Okay, see you at church.

Yukari: Take care, kids.

Kairi: We'll be.

After walking a little bit, we started talking again.

Kairi: So… who are we meeting?

Hatsune: Utau, Kukkai, Tadase, Yaya and Nagihiko.

Kairi: I know all of them, except the last one.

Hatsune: You'll like him.

Kairi: (absent-minded) Yaya's coming.

Hatsune: Someone's happy with Yaya.

Kairi: Wh-what? Of course not!

Hatsune: Why don't you tell her Kairi?

Kairi: I don't know how.

Hatsune: You will.

Kairi: How are you dealing with Tsukyomi?

Hatsune: Umm, look here we are!

Kairi: Keep doing that because tomorrow you'll see him.

Hatsune: Just be nice.

In that instant at the old Souma house a tornado of four big guys came out to hug me, yeah, Kukkai's big brothers knew since I was a baby and of course I was to them a hot but little sister.

Guys: Hatsu-chan!

As they hugged me, I was left without air, I really needed to breathe but I didn't mind being hugged, I felt special once again since…

Souma mom: Kids! Let her breathe! Oh Hatsu-chan! (Hugs Hatsune) You've always been special in this house.

Hatsune: Oh, Souma-sama! You are special to me too. You're like family!

Souma mom: Well, gotta leave. Boys, take care of all of them.

Guys: Will do, mom!

Kukkai: Hatsune! (Hugs Hatsune) Nice to have back, bff!

Hatsune: Dude, I've missed you too! (Still hugging)

Guys: Isn't that sweet? Hatsu-chan and Kukkai!

Utau: Guys, that's not funny, don't mess with my boyfriend. Is that…

(Gasps and then screams) Hatsune! I've missed you!

Hatsune: (hugs Utau) Nice to see you again! I've missed you, soul sister!

Utau: It's great to have you back! Ready to go?

Hatsune: Fine by me, but we're waiting for Tadase and Yaya.

Yaya: (runs and hugs Hatsune) Hatsu-chiii! I missed you! Are you coming back? Are you going to school? You heard I'm going to middle school? It's great! We'll still be friends?

Hatsune: One thing at the time. Yes I'm going to school, it's awesome that you're going to middle school and of course we'll be friends. What's up, kiddy king? You've gotten taller.

Tadase: Nice to see you, Nikkaidou-sama, but don't call me that way, it reminds of…

Hatsune: Fine then. Let's go.

It wasn't that much of a walk and the pastor announced we were having a teenagers' group and that we were also having a teenagers' choir and that we should try to bring more teenagers.

So far I hadn't seen him, we went out and talked a little bit before going home and I found out my brother was having the leadership of the teenagers' group.

Besides that, there weren't much interesting things, so at night I went to sleep and just waited for tomorrow.

**Ff to the next day**

Great, about to start high school and have to be in the same classroom with Ikuto, this can't get any worse. "Hatsune!" said my brother, I knew that scream, it was the "Hatsune" that meant hurry up, so I decided to get ready faster.

While we were in the car, all the songs were casually about love or betrayal and stuff like that, so I put on my headphones and listened to anime music.

Nikkaidou: I'll pick you up ten minutes later after I get out of my shift.

Hatsune: Good, it'll give me some time to talk.

Nikkaidou: You always talk in school, well, have good day.

Hatsune: Bye bye, Yuu-onisan.

I entered the classroom and many knew from my elementary and middle school and that party, the party that should have never happened, but anyway I took the seat my sensei indicated.

These were two person desks meaning I'd shared many moments with someone, hopefully it will be someone good.

Sensei: Ohaiyo, mina (Hello, guys), I'm Cross-sensei and I'll be happy to be your sensei, along with my colleague, Yagari-sensei which will have other classes with you, Nikkaidou-chan, right?

Hatsune: You can call me Hatsune-chan if you'd like.

Cross: Fine, Hatsu-chan, your partner will arrive any moment, he's just in the office.

This man had mood swings, just like my brother, first all happy, then really serious. Good thing I'll soon live on my own when Yuu marries Yukari or maybe with Utau.

Class seemed to pass until the door opened…

Cross: Ah, Tsukyomi-kun, you finally join us! :D, please take a seat with your partner Hatsune-chan.

He saw me and his eyes widened, I suppose I was doing the same thing, why did he had to have those piercing eyes that got to my soul?

It'll take so much to forgive but I've taught that I can't keep a grudge for so long, yet it hurt to watch him and when did he get to our seat?

Ikuto: How are you, Hatsu-chan?

Hatsune: Fine, Tsukyomi-senpai.

Ikuto: What happened to "Ikuto-kun"?

Hatsune: Disappeared two weeks ago, don't think I don't know you felt my presence.

Ikuto: I'm sorry, I –

Hatsune: Don't! We're in class.

**Ikuto's POV**

What's happen to her? All those years made her colder yet more mature but when she saw me with Amu two weeks ago, her eyes changed from missing me to being hurt.

I bet she assumed I didn't love her and it wasn't that, I was never her boyfriend because it wasn't the right moment and Amu, I like her but she's like a replacement of Hatsune, when I left her two years ago and came back soon, she wasn't here and Amu was just like her when she was younger but immature, that's why I only messed with her to see if she came closer to Tadase.

But any way I'll make sure Hatsune forgives me and finally be the boyfriend she deserves.

Hatsune: Oi, Tsukyomi-senpai!

Ikuto: Nani?

Hatsune: First, you seem lost in your thoughts and second, do you know if there's singing and dancing kinda clubs here?

Ikuto: First, you made me get lost in thoughts and second yes, there is, it's called glee club (I wanna have them singing and stuff, don't judge!) I could help you get in.

Hatsune: How so?

Ikuto: I was their best singer for two years, known as the Lonely Angel.

Hatsune: (gasps) You were the lonely angel?

Ikuto: Yeah, why?

Hatsune: I heard you, well, keeping low profile I attended several concerts of the school and heard you. (blushes)

Ikuto: You know, you're still cute when you blush.

Hatsune: Shut it.

Ikuto: Anyway, I checked and they remember me their star since middle school.

Hatsune: No fair, you get to be the star.

Ikuto: I never really was here, I sent illusions of myself because I was working for Easter. You see we can have a nice conversation still?

Hatsune: It's just your way of personality, that's why you can fool girls.

Ikuto: I never fooled you, but it wasn't our time.

Hatsune: You just make me feel like I was always a rebound.

Ikuto: What about me? I was also with you when you didn't date or when you broke up with your ex.

Hatsune: Don't try to act innocent with me; it will take you time to make me forgive you.

Ikuto: Will you at least give me a chance?

Hatsune: For what?

Ikuto: For being forgiven by you and to win your heart and be the boyfriend you deserve.

She stayed watching me dumbfounded but I could see she believed my words.

Hatsune: Ok, I have forgiven you but I haven't forgotten.

Ikuto: You still love me? I don't need answers, I see it in your face but know that Amu was like seeing you when you were young, I don't really like her and I still love you.

She just watched me get up and get ready for next class but she followed me since she was going to be my partner for the rest of high school.

Believe me, Hatsune, I'll have your heart back.


End file.
